


"Family Christmas Party"

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Vacation, Christmas With Family, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fun, Gen, Happy, Heavy Angst, Karma - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multiple Endings, Not Happy, Optimistic Uncle Cosmo (Family Christmas Party), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pessimistic Aunt Yeva (Family Christmas Party), Sarcasm, Sarcastic Arthur (Family Christmas Party), Short Story, Snow Day, Some Humor, Some Swearing, Sorry Not Sorry, Winter, christmas night, missing parents, reader is not main character, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Arthur is celebrating Christmas Eve with his family. He has invited many family members to join his party. His parents are still out doing busy things and his aunt and uncle are the only people to make it to the party. Will the party still hold up for poor Arthur?





	"Family Christmas Party"

**Author's Note:**

> Heed of the warnings. There may be too much family fluff.

Here I was, standing there, waiting until my mother’s side of the family came to our house. I had shivers running down my spine by the winter cold. I couldn’t believe it was already Christmas. Yesterday felt like last New Year’s! ‘Soon enough, the New Year’s will come. once again.’ I thought to myself as I watched the white flakes of all shapes and sizes flow in the crisp wind from outside my window.

I continuously watch out the window, seeing if there were guests appearing around the corner, but sadly, no such luck was that easy. I stood up and trudged around my very warm home to find my parents. When I couldn’t find them immediately, I thought, ‘Maybe they are in the bathroom, or went outside. Who would want to go outside in this type of weather anyways?’  
So, I opened the front door to check if there was any sign of them being out there. No, they were nowhere to be seen. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a car appear very quickly around the corner. My stomach dropped when I saw who was in the dark vehicle.

They were my aunt and uncle. I was never very fond of my aunt, but my uncle was always freaking awesome! He always gave me the best gifts on my birthday and on Christmas Eve. It is not just the gifts that I enjoyed, it was also his character that always brought huge smiles on everyone’s faces.

My aunt was the complete opposite. She always tried to avoid being around anyone as much as possible. She always made people feel beyond uncomfortable. The only person she ever loved was my uncle, of course. No surprise there. So, if she didn’t like people, then why did she still see them? Especially me and my family. Maybe she was dependent on him throughout her whole journey with him. Anything he did, she followed suit.

I opened the front door for them. My Uncle beamed as he held the door, and said, “Hey, my favorite nephew! It is great to see you once again.” He hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

“Uncle! I am literally 17 years old! Please… we can just shake hands, okay?” I said, very uncomfortable about the whole ordeal.

“Oops, sorry Arthur. Sometimes, I forget that you are almost becoming an adult! Geez, time flies, doesn’t it nephew?” He said as he shook my hand.

Yes, indeed it does.

“Yes, as usual, you are right, Uncle Cosmo.” I beamed as he walked by me towards the living room.

Then, my aunt entered the front door. As usual, she gave me that ‘Aunt Glare’ that I knew so well. Aunt Yeva was always an interesting aunt to have. The only reason why I don’t call her horrible is because everyone else can be horrible. Her horribleness doesn’t make her anymore horrible. That is why I usually called anyone interesting, you know, those kind of people that decided, or decide, to act rude for no good reason.

“Aunt Yeva, do you love Christmas Eve?” I asked her, merely curious about her precious thoughts.

“... Meh.” That was all she could say.

“... Do you… even know how to talk?” Calm down, I only teased her.

Maybe just a little…

“... Yes! I do know how to talk… I just don’t like talking with you crazy fools. That’s all.” Geez, my aunt is a bit crazy, isn’t she?

Well, I thought so.

“Geez, Aunt Yeva. It’s not like talking for a little while will kill you! Here, you, me and my uncle can talk together until everyone else makes it over here, okay?” I suggested, trying to get her in the Christmas mood.

“... As long as you leave me alone, everything should be fine.” She grumbled as she walked over to the dinner table. She immediately sat down on one of those creaky chairs next to my uncle. I sat down on another chair the other side of him.

Man, this was going to be fun.

“So, Arthur, would you want to open your present now, or wait until everyone else makes it here?” Uncle Cosmo asked.

“Hey, why don’t we open each other’s presents now?” I grinned as my Uncle grabbed a few presents from his bag and gave them to me. As usual, my Aunt Yeva had none for me. She always said that she never had enough money to buy gifts.

Damn, ain’t she the worst liar ever? I always saw her sneak a present to my Uncle, but none for anyone else. If she thought she could get away with that type of behavior around my grandpa, then she would be wrong. Her ass would be worn down by his belt otherwise.

Yes, my grandpa had no tolerance for liars, no matter their age.

I guess you could say that I could be a copy of him.

Well, besides the belt part. I would be in trouble if I whipped everyone all the time. …You know, with the controlling government and sensitive parents nowadays.

Meh, it is just my opinion anyways.

I opened my first present and skimmed over the new item within my hands. It was a new cell phone! I moved onto the second present and ripped from its wrapping was a new video game for my XBox 1! It was Call Of Duty: WWII. Then, I opened my last present which contained…

…

… Well, this was interesting.

My Uncle gave me a… a fake gun. It kind of looked real, but the reason why I knew it was a fake was because…

“Arthur, I decided that you are old enough to have a fake gun like that, but not too real for people to be hurt by it severely. It is for you to practice your aiming. Practice for you to defend yourself better.” My Uncle beamed as I smiled down at the gun in my hands.

“Thanks Uncle. I almost forgot about this gift. You shouldn’t have…”

“You’ve waited long enough, nephew. It is about time you learn to shoot like I do. Alright?”

“... Yes Uncle Cosmo. I think I am actually ready now!” I never had felt that excited before in my entire life.

“Okay, Arthur. Just wait outside until I get my dirty plates in the trash.”

“Yes Uncle!” And I sped out the front door without looking back.

Aunt Yeva looked worriedly out the front door from her seat, then she stared up at my Uncle in complete nerve.

“... Cosmo, h-have you really forgotten why I only chose to be with you?”

“Uh, no, Yeva. Do you really think that I would forget anything from you or about you?”

“... N-No, it’s just a bit worrying that you would give any kid a gun his age. What were you thinking while buying that… thing!?”

“I was thinking that, you know, we could bond a bit better at the age that he is at right now. It would be difficult to do so if I gave him a toy for 10-year-old boys instead.”

“You could’ve just played XBox 1 with him, or something like that. Even messing with his cell phone would be a better choice than shooting weapons at stupid targets with him. What the hell, Cosmo? Do you really think that things will get more fun when it involves guns, even if they’re fake? It would be the opposite, in my opinion.”

“Yeva, sometimes you need to stop worrying so much and only pay attention to the simple stuff. Stress can really make your life harder than you need it to be. Trust me on this. There is a reason why I don’t talk about much serious stuff anyways. It is just too much of a downer for me, as it should.” Cosmo explained.

“Like I said, Cosmo, playing with guns is not the best choice when hanging out with your nephew. That is all I’m saying. I really don’t want you to become like everyone else. If you were like everyone else, I would’ve never hooked up with you in the first place. Just remember that.”

“Well, this is my opinion. I think that it is healthy enough to bond with some people and have fun with them, and if you can’t respect my choices, then we may not belong that well together after all.” Cosmo crossed his arms over his chest.

“... Ugh, fine! But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!” Yeva huffed.

“Yeah, yeah. This is supposed to be a Christmas Party! Learn to give more things, or even people, a chance! It really is not too much to ask.” Cosmo said as Yeva crossed her arms defiantly.

“... Whatever. My nephew must be wondering where I am at this point, so I better get out now before he gets worried.” Cosmo left through the front door as Yeva skimmed over everything in the house. She relaxed her arms into her lap as she felt… a bit unnerved for some weird reason.

‘Why does it feel as if something wrong is about to happen?’ She thought to herself as she looked more through the Christmas decorations. She glanced at the clock. It said 6:00pm, the time when mostly everyone was supposed to be here. No one else came here yet, so she was all left alone.

‘Fine, I might as well watch them ‘play’ if I have nothing else to do.’ She decided mentally as she exited out the back door. ‘After all, it does feel too lonely in there. So weird that my nephew has no pets in his house. Speaking of company… where are his parents? Why am I suddenly so concerned about everything here at this damn place? I may never know…’ Her thoughts finished as she began to watch her husband and I play more with my gun.

As we hit the targets on point each time, Aunt Yeva began to think hard about what we were going to do this Christmas. She sat on a bench and crossed her legs. The more she watched, the more she actually felt comfortable about us testing our guns out. Even with both guns shooting at targets repeatedly, she fell asleep on the bench, laid there as if she walked a million miles to get here. Her eyes closed slowly as we still were shooting our targets. She was still snoring when Uncle Cosmo and I finished our first practice.

“Hey, Arthur. You did pretty well that first time. How did you do it so quickly?” My uncle whispered to me as we entered my house.

“I guess it was beginner’s luck. It also could’ve been because of all the movies we watched!” I chuckled to myself at my own little joke.

Cosmo laughed.

“Yes, our family does tend to buy a lot of horror movies and especially action movies. We really are an interesting family, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Uncle Cosmo, yes we are.” I grinned. “So, what else are we gonna do?”

“Hmmm…” He looked really focused, rubbing his chin in deep thought. “I guess we could just sit around and eat a bit more. What do you think?”

“Yes, I guess that would be fine.” I said as we sat in our original places.

“Should we wait for your aunt to wake up?” Cosmo asked.

“... I don’t know, Uncle Cosmo. She makes me very uncomfortable.”

“I know, nephew. That is understandable. Once in a blue moon, she does have those moments with me.”

As we both sat in a comfortable silence, I asked him, “Uncle, does my aunt hate me?”

“... I don’t know anymore. She… is very complicating, even for my taste.”

“May you tell me why?” I wondered ever so much.

“No, I’m sorry nephew. Maybe tomorrow?”

“But Uncle, you’ll be gone tomorrow.” I was beyond confused.

“I decided now that you need us to stay over. Your parents aren’t even home yet!” My Uncle was truly worried.

I looked at a clock, and it said 8:00pm.

“Crap, you’re right. Also, no one else made it here yet.”

“I wonder if we came here at the wrong day.”

“No, Uncle Cosmo. Today is definitely Christmas. Maybe they forgot. And I don’t remember what my parents said where they were gonna go before they left.”

Suddenly, my Uncle and I felt shivers down our spines at what I said.

“Well… that’s weird. How could you forget something like that?”

“I really don’t know anymore… I really thought they were coming back tonight, but I guess not. God, I am so confused!” I never felt so flustered in my life. “I wonder if they are going out on a cruise without me or something.”

“No, silly. They wouldn’t do that. Your parents are like angels.” My uncle assured me the best way he could.

This is why he is my favorite.

“Yeah, that is true… maybe they’ve gone missing, Uncle Cosmo.”

“While I completely doubt that, Arthur, it could still be a slight possibility that they could’ve gotten themselves missing. But, it is best to think better about this.”

“Okay, Uncle. You have convinced me.” I half-joked.

Then, I laid my head on the table, and began to sleep.

…

… “Huh? Has Christmas ended yet?” I asked out loud to my Uncle. When I glanced next to me… he wasn’t there.

“Hey? Uncle Cos- ow! Damn it, my wrists!” Geez. Did someone literally grab me hard while I was sleeping? No. I would’ve woken up otherwise. Am I just going crazy from lack of sleep at this point?

Maybe, but we’ll find out.

“Did someone break in?” I asked to myself out loud as I gently massaged my dark, bruised hands.

So, at this point, I decided to look around my house. Checked all of my first floor, and everything was still normal. Christmas decorations everywhere. The second floor wouldn’t have any, so it would be slightly easier to know if something was very off. I checked here, there, over there, and…

“Oh shit.”

My Uncle was laid against a closet door with his head propped up against it, but the rest of his body laid flat on the carpet. There were dark bruises on his neck.

I shivered as I went towards him and knelt beside his still body. I felt his pulse. There was none whatsoever.

“U-Uncle?” I stammered. Someone definitely had the nerve to break into my home and literally kill my Uncle and perhaps squeeze my wrists to the point they almost turned black… all of it was just sickening. Then, I remembered about my Aunt Yeva. “I should check and see if she is alright.” Once again, I muttered only to myself as I sped down the stairs and exited through the back door. I eyed the bench, and there she was, still breathing and snoring as she was sleeping on that bench.

Even though I never liked her all that much, I still felt a wave of relief hit me as I watched her sleep more and more. I looked at the same clock on the wall as I entered my very own home. It said 9:00pm.

Jesus, my parents have got to be somewhere!

I looked in their bedroom… okay! Don’t think like that! I was merely curious about where they were at that point. I had to search at least a little bit, even if nothing interesting came up. They were my most special people in the world to me, even if they didn’t have the relatable mindset like I do…

…

10:00pm, the clock stated.

Where are they, I wondered? They couldn’t possibly be struggling to get back home, could they? That seemed beyond ridiculous to me at that exact moment. I could only shake my head as I  
got up from the dining table and wandered around more of my house. I felt a bit lonely… too hungry… I didn’t know what to do anymore. What happened to my uncle was unforgivable. What was done to him was unthinkable! Who would've ever thought of messing with a poor guy like him? What had he ever done to them? He was the coolest and nicest guy in my family I ever knew. Maybe he did do something I never knew he would do…

I heard my aunt struggling to find anything suspicious upstairs as I debated whether or not I should watch TV to calm my quivering nerves.

…

11:00pm, the clock told me.

Or… did it really tell me? Maybe I am just hearing voices… (Lol)

I wandered around more and more, and it seemed that my aunt was doing the same thing upstairs. I decided to not watch TV and decided to look around because I wanted to get my mind off of my uncle’s death, thank you very much. You wouldn’t understand my situation anyways…

…

… Really, I mean that. 100%

My horrid situation is a one of a kind. Only someone who’s going through this like me could ever understand my sad, sucky life. Even then, I am me, so no one could be me in my own situation, even if theirs truly relate to mine…

…

*DING DONG, DING DONG, WINK WONK, WINK WONK* 12:00am, the clock chimed ever so graciously.

… So, I sat at the dining table, my hands clasped, my elbows resting on the round edge of the table. I was too nervous to do anything. I never felt as scared and stiff as I did then. Will my aunt be okay? Should I tell her about my uncle’s sudden death? I knew from the moment I laid eyes on his corpse, that if I were to tell my aunt about him, she would freak and immediately accuse me of killing him. She hated me that much.

I just never understood this world.

No matter how much I wanted to cry and lose all control of my emotions, it’s just that nothing seemed to ever come out. I still couldn’t feel a thing!

Could’ve been because of shock for all I know.

Then, I heard the dreading sounds I didn’t want to hear. My aunt was stepping back into my house. I glared hard at my hands squeezed together like a vice, the knuckles completely pitch white. I didn’t want to ever look up, ever again.

“Hey!” She exclaimed.

I looked up, because I had to be polite.

“Why are ya looking like hell has run over ya?”

“I-I don’t know, Aunt Yeva. I just have a bad feeling about today.” I partially lied. I didn’t think I was ready to tell her the full truth yet.

“You’re lying.” She sneered.

“...”

I couldn’t say anything to that.

She was right.

The one question that bothered me though was that how did she know I was lying? I mean, my facial expression was a bit of an obvious indication that I could’ve been lying, but…

“Hey!” She exclaimed again, interrupting my thoughts. “Have ya seen your uncle? And if not, where is he?”

My face paled the quickest it ever had.

“I don’t know, Aunt. One moment I slept, the next he just left my side.” That was true. She knew I wasn’t lying, but she had the feeling that I was keeping more from her.

Which I was.

…

“Okay, well, I’m gonna find him, boy. Just stay here.” She grumbled as she went up the stairs.

I got so nervous that I ended up falling asleep again.

…

…

_. . . what?_

_What is my aunt doing here across from me?_

_Why is she here?_

_… Why am I here?_

_I am having such a hard time writing my entry because my wrists hurt unbearably. So, don’t get confused if my handwriting has gotten messier and smaller. My left wrist hurts less, so I have to write with that hand. I don’t even know what is going on anymore…_

_… HOLY SHIT! IS MY AUNT ACTUALLY TIED UP!?_

_WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING HERE!?_

_… O-Okay, calm down._

_Take deep breaths._

_Always think of how amazing your parents are. Include the rest of the family._

_Then things will get better…_

_…_

*1st Ending*

. . . I… slept again, didn’t I? I must’ve had a dream that time, because I am not in that room anymore, but my aunt is nowhere in my sight. Hm. I wonder where she is.

So, I am gonna have to get up and search for her, huh? Damn. I was enjoying Christmas a while ago. Why does it have to be like this?

Well, I am gonna find out.

My first instinct was to proceed up the stairs, then look into the same room that I found my uncle in.

… And what I saw was…

Not surprising.

There she was, laid pretty against my uncle’s side, sobbing her eyes out, holding onto him as hard as she could. Her wrists looked just as dark as mine did. Her sobs were nasty and annoying.

I just wanted to…

…

…

. . . Whoa. What happened to her? Did someone just… kill her? Huh… I didn’t even sleep this time. It’s like I lost my sight. You know what’s great though? At least I am not having to deal with her anymore.

My uncle however… Meh, at least I have another uncle in my family. He was cool and all, but ya know… there are many fish in the sea. I can just start fresh, anew. Next Christmas Party, my other family members can come so my party is done just right.

Did I kill them?

I guess you could say I did… a little. Yes, I knew I had this problem, but I hoped I could beat it down with a tough blow to the face.

… I guess you have to care first to be able to heal yourself.

*2nd Ending*

_… Oh shit, I am still here, am I? I cannot for the life of me get back on track to where I’m supposed to be, huh?_

_Ugh…_

_Anyways, she is here in this random dark room, tied up in front of me._

_… I still hunger for food…_

_… Maybe I could…_

… Ah, thank god. With both of my relatives’ help, they were able to be of assistance. You ask, how the hell did they help me?

… Well, that is for you to figure out, if you are someone like me.

Well, let me be a bit more helpful. The screams that filled my ears, that was the beginning of the help I was going to receive by my aunt. At least one of them was willing to behave while I received their helpings.

Gosh, maybe my Yeva isn’t so mean after all. :)

*3rd Ending*

_Ugh, it looks like I’ll be here for a while in this dark and hideous room. How did my aunt and I get here anyways? Hm…_

_… Wait, w-where did she go? I just saw her tied up against the wall a few minutes ago! Hm… it looks like she broke free from her restraints. How did she do it, you may ask? There were no knives in the room… I checked everywhere for anything extra in the room while she was tied up. There was no way she could’ve gotten free alone…_

_… Unless_

_… she_

_…_

_…_

_. . . *Police sirens were heard in the background*_

_… called the police._

_… why would she betray me?_

_… I gave her so much trust._

_… I gave her love a nephew would give, or I at least tried._

_. . . I even gave her a party._

_. . . I gave her so much to live for…_

_… Why would she give me up like this?_

_.. Was I not nice enough for her puny emotional mind?_

_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?_

_YOU ASKED FOR MORE LOVE_

_YOU ASKED FOR A **REAL** PARTY_

_**NOW** YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!?!?!?_

_I gave you so much to live for._

_I tried to be at least as loving like Uncle Cosmo._

_I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried…_

** _… I FUCKING TRIED…_ **

_And, as the intimidating men stand outside, waiting for me patiently to exit out of this fucking hellhole… with you sneering and smirking towards my direction…_

** _… I guess I have to care before I can heal…_ **

_…_

_…_

** _. . . I HATE YOU, AUNT YEVA._ **

_._

_._

_… I seriously trus_

*4th Ending*

_Okay, it looks like I will be stuck here for a while._

_A very long while._

_At least it was easy to find my aunt. She is tied up against the wall, after all. Now, I think I am ready to prepare the helpings… my aunt and uncle will help me with that just nicely…_

_I will do it all, for I have my master arriving tonight to share it with me._

_Oh! He is here now! He has made it into my home._

_He just asked me where my uncle is located. I told him he is upstairs in my bedroom against the closet door. He nods and leaves the dark room._

_…_

_… There. Here are our helpings. If it weren’t for this magnificent party, we both wouldn’t be enjoying our scrumptious feast._

_He had startled me! He told me that he forgot one special ingredient._

_… Why is he looking at me like that? If he has to tell me something, then he should tell me that certain something!_

_…_

_… Wait, what is he doing with that knife?_

_. . . Wait, wha_

*5th Ending*

Why do I always tend to sleep at the most wrong moments? Now my plans have been thrown off course!

My aunt is sobbing upstairs. She must have found out about my dead uncle…

… Great. Just great.

Now I have a lot to explain. _So now I **have to say**_

_Hm… did my nephew just die from a heart attack? Is this his diary?_

_**… Good.** Fuck yes, he deserves it. Now, I get to live… but my husband…_

_… What will I do now?_

*6th Ending*

… Should I really stop the things that I am doing to my family members in my Christmas Parties?

… I guess I should. I should tell my aunt the truth.

She is sobbing beside my uncle’s body. I actually felt bad for once. It’s like someone knocked a club into my head to get me to wake up from my insane mindset of mine. I touch her on the shoulder and she lashes out at me. I tell her everything is my fault.

Everything is _always_ my fault.

I also tell her that I am going to call the police and hospital, then tell them the full truth. I realize now that I don’t want to do this anymore…

… I don’t want to be this psychopathic person who eats their own kind for a living. During parties, during Christmas, of all times.

That fact actually sickens me for once.

She sees the truth in my eyes. She just smiles sadly at me, and says,

_“Sorry, Arthur. No one can help a psychopath.”_

I shake my head, but I know she is right.

I will call them anyways.

Cause that is what a true, caring and polite person would do.

*7th Ending*

…

…

. . . Is that my uncle standing at the doorway? My aunt looks completely shocked and terrified of that fact.

So yeah, he was dead. Completely dead.

… Unless…

… Maybe he is possessed? He looks like he is.

OH GOD, HE IS RUNNING AT ME! IT SOUNDS LIKE HE SAID, ‘DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!’ TO ME. WHAT IS HE GONNA

*8th Ending*

_I am still stuck here, ey? Damnit._

_You know what, I can’t handle this anymore. Nothing ever goes to plan the way I like it to._

_Ah! Here’s my knife!_

_Well… at least my aunt will live in her restraints... goodbye, world._

_… Wait, she **will** survive, right?_

*9th Ending*

Now that I have had my fair share of helpings, I get to wait until the next Christmas Party! I wonder if my grandparents are willing to come.

… Well, we will see if they do.

*Time Skippy To Next Year*

Ah, I can’t wait until they make it here!

… Hm… it’s been an hour… 8:00pm. No one has arrived yet.

… 9:00pm, 10:00pm, 11:00pm…

… 12:00am… I am **_fucking starving._**

Well, it looks like it is just me, my knife, and an empty plate…

Cheers!

*10th Ending*

_Well, it looks like I have to finish what I have started if I can’t wake up and get out of this damn dark room._

_So, I raised my knife…_

_… slowly inched towards her…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _. . . Oh my, that was a scary nightmare I had._ **

** _My name is Chelsea and I am 10 years old. I snuck a horror movie my parents got into my bedroom while they were sleeping. It was called ‘The Cannibal’. A teenage male psychopath who really loves throwing parties and eating his helpings a lot. I got really terrified of the movie, even though I wasn’t supposed to watch it. After a while, I got tired during the end of it, so I began to sleep. Since then… I have been getting nightmares from it. More than a few, I guess…_ **

** _… Some of them ended up being funny, actually. But most of them almost made me wake up in fear._ **

** _… I hope my parents don’t find out… wait, my dad found out just now._ **

** _Crap._ **


End file.
